epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Notch vs Scott Cawthon - Epic Fail Battles of History
What? Teddy is writing a rap again!? Wow. Wait, Five Night at Freddy's again? (Sign) Yep. Deal with it. Beat Beat(by Dre): https://youtu.be/6O8Jw4mHZ_Q The Battle EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY MARKUS PERSSON VS SCOTT CAWTHON (Beat starts at 0:21) 'Notch:' Who has got the series with a vague storyline And pretend to be deep and it's much more worst than mine I'm bedrocking on this track, rapping fast like a minecart Crash you like Springtrap. Smash the part right into your heart My design is called retro, bringing 8-bit back You are just small game designer, an Internet fad My rap will huant you like Chipper & Sons Cause my rhymes are hard, harder than obsidian You're facing the Minecraft God, so take that as a lesson I'm Sitting on piles of cash while you Surviving through depression I'm the richest guy in Sweden, the king of indie game Go back to Texas and enjoy your 15 mintues of fame 'Scott Cawthon:' Hello, hello? uh.... who is this asshole? Who made his fans obsessed with a giant green dildo My storyline is vague? What about your sandbox game Don't even mention a story. There's no goal for you to aim Even the smartest show on gaming try to solve this mystery While Skydoesminecraft is screaming and think that it's funny Your rhymes' flat like a stone slab, unless as a sponge Crappy graphics and laggy sever are your ideas of fun Trolling the world harder than your April Fool's prank I'll make you Rage Quit like how you quit Mojang It's Scott Cawthon dude. Your body will never be found Cause when this battle's over, there will be apples on the ground 'Notch:' Remember what I said. I don't want to repeater Don't mess with the boss cause Steve has joined the sever 'Steve:' Here to dissing this weird dude obsessed with 87 I'm like your teaser image, the fans turn me brighten I'll shove this axe up your ass like the Purple Guy Talking trash. Even harder than that bitch ass Pewdiepie The only thing you ever made are 23 unless apps And your fans are crazy, like the whole thing with google map The most original game of the year? Oh bitch please You Inspired by Chuck E. Cheese, ripped off of SCP Gave us the same game just like the Call of Duty And your fans are still obessed with a bunch of creepy furries There're bunch of youtube channels devoted to minecraft All you got is Markiplier, and he wants you to stop Your lyrics gave me hunger cause it is rotten Just wait for a few more months, I'm sure you will be forgotten 'Scott Cawthon:' I'm like the Nether, cause this is your nightmare Let's see how's your sword when I bring my Freddy Fazbear 'Freddy Fazbear:' Are you ready for Freddy? Cause it's my time to shine I'm gonna leave you dead like your brother Herobrine You can't even dream to be as good as Scotty C. Just like the rule said, you can't even touch me Cause I'm Freddy Fazbear, the best at giving jump scare Blow you up like TNT, shooting you into the air While you waste your time, designing cute little robe Me and my gang will bite off your fucking frontal lobe I'm the king of horror game, scarier than Slender The biggest Freddy in horror since Freddy Kruger This has just came in. Wait, Let me get this stright Did you abandon Mojang and sell it to Bill Gates? You have forgotten your fans with you all the money you have earned And you are like Fazbear Fright cause you just got burned 'Notch:' Your fan plagued the whole world. The people call you evil A simple game gets this big? That's a miracle Even your fans are shocked with the amount of your sequels Three games in six months? That's unbelievable I don't know which is worst. I can't make a decision Five Night at Freddy's or the Foxy fan fictions This is the Final Chapter, and I'll be laughin' Because this is the final nail in the Cawthon 'Scott Cawthon:' Why I'm making those sequel? There's only one reason Keep the bandwagon rollin. There's no Pause Button! But I keep my game cheap and gave the money to the charity Your game costs 30 dollars cause you are being greedy After this verse, I has learned the joy of destruction You have only proved you are worse than the console edition Here's the pink silp. Get out, fatass and stop eating Cause I am top Notch. This is your bad ending WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! EPIC ''' '''FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY WHO WON? Notch & Steve Scott Cawthon & Freddy Fazbear Category:Blog posts